Black Night
by MaryAllen92
Summary: 50 years ago, Kagome left the Fuedal Area. Inuyasha gives her time, but the time he gives her is too long. now he meets Sasha and kyoko, and they have to defeat new enemies after the sacred jewel brakes. this time, they'll have sasha, kyoko, inuyasha, and
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you like this story! It's my first Inuyasha, so please no flames.**

**Black Night**

**Prologue**

A black haired girl with brown eyes walked up to the well in her family's shrine. She was wearing a green school uniform. She pulled her yellow backpack on and jumped in the well. There was a purple light and then she appeared at the bottom of the well. She climbed out of the well, but she wasn't at the shrine anymore, for she was in a forest, and sitting on a log was a half demon.

This demon had silver hair and dog-ears. His eyes were gold or yellow, and he was wearing a jacket and pants made of the fire rat. "Where have you been Kagome?" He asked when he saw the black haired girl.

"Hello to you too, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she walked up to him. "Where are Shippo, Miroku, and Sango?"

Inuyasha sighed. "They are at the village talking to Kaede." He replied as he started walking to the village.

"Did you run into another demon?" Kagome asked him as she followed him. "Did you find another shard of the sacred jewel?"

"No," Inuyasha said as he turned around to look at her. "We found all of the shards of the sacred jewel. We were waiting for you so you could put the shikon jewel back together. Shippo and them are talking to Kaede to see how to put the jewel together."

Kagome smiled a sad smile. "I forgot about that."

Inuyasha saw her sad smile, but he ignored it. He wanted to tell her his feelings, but he couldn't.

When they got to the village, Kagome put all the pieces of the sacred jewel back together, and then left. Inuyasha tried to go after her, but she told him that she never wanted to see him again. She knew it was a lie, and he knew it was a lie. Inuyasha decided to give her space, the problem was, he didn't know when a year went pass and gave her too much space.

Fifty years passed, Kagome grew old, she also married and had children, and her children had children. Inuyasha sat on the log were he always sat waiting for Kagome. He never aged, he never married, and he never fell in love with anyone else.

Fifty long years, fifty sad years, for they were miserable for Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome always thought about Inuyasha, and Inuyasha always thought about Kagome. It was an endless cycle for them, the loved each other, but they wouldn't say anything about it. Yet no one knew about it.

**AN: I know it's short, sorry! Plus, it was the prologue, the prologue doesn't have to be long, and it just explains some stuff. That's what it is suppose to do! R&R, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hope you like this chapter!**

**Black Night**

**Chapter 1: Inuyasha meets Kyoko and Sasha**

Two black haired girls walked down to the well to get water. Their great grandmother had filled the well with water fifty years ago. It was said that their grandmother used to go threw the well to the feudal area. They loved hearing the stories, but when they heard their great uncle tell them, they got annoyed. He told them every thing he knew about his sister. He even told them about Inuyasha, and how he saved him. But they only thought them to be myths or just fairy tales. "Sometimes I wonder how we even have an uncle like him." Said one of the black haired girls.

One girl was wearing a black skirt and a white tank sleeveless tank top with a red fish net long-sleeved shirt. Her black hair was up in a ponytail. Her normal green eyes were red. She sighed. "Uncle Sota just wants to let us be children again."

The second girl was wearing blue jeans and a red short-sleeved shirt. Her hair was down, and it fell to at least her shoulders. There was a white hair band in her to get her hair out of the way. Her eyes were green, unlike her sister. Yet, her sister wore contacts so everyone would be able to tell them apart. "I guess you're right, he just wants us to live are childhood better than before."

The first girl nodded. "That's right Sasha, he wants us to have something to remember about our true family."

Sasha, the second girl sighed. "It's not like it will help Kyoko. We have scars that can't heal Kyoko. Don't you know that?"

Kyoko picked up a pail that was in front of the well doors, and then opened them to get to the well. She jumped off the balcony to get to the well. She tied a rope to the pail and dropped the pail in the well. There was a splash, and then she pulled it up, but there wasn't any water. She sighed. _Why is it that this always happens to Sasha and me? _Kyoko thought as she threw the pail in the well again.

**In the Feudal Area**

Inuyasha stood up from the log he had been sitting on. It was lunchtime for him, and he was going to go to the village to get some food from the new priestess like usual; but then he saw a flash from the well. He ran to it, but saw nothing but a pail. He was kind of surprised. "A pail?" He asked his self. "Maybe some kid threw it in there." He started to turn when the pail disappeared. He blinked. "Is that possible?" The pail returned, but this time cam up and hit him on the head. He held on to it, when the rope around the pail gave a tug. "Is Kagome doing this?" He asked his self. The pail gave another tug, and Inuyasha fell in the well with it.

**Present**

Kyoko pulled the rope on the pail a couple of times, and then got Sasha to come help her. They both tugged, and when they did, the pail came up. They saw a man with silver hair and dog-ears come up with it. Kyoko and Sasha blinked. "A dog?" Sasha asked.

Kyoko shrugged. "I don't remember there being a dog in the well, do you Sasha?"

Inuyasha blinked a couple of times, he couldn't believe, both of these girls looked like Kagome, except the green and red eyes. Inuyasha grabbed Kyoko's arm and started to pull him self up. "What did you do to your eyes Kagome?" He asked as his nails went through her fish net shirt and into her skin.

Kyoko winced. She saw the blood from her arm. "Let me go you creep." Kyoko said as she nodded to Sasha. Both her and Sasha let go of the rope, and Inuyasha fell with Kyoko falling in after him.

Sasha grabbed Kyoko's sleeve, but it ripped and Kyoko fell in the water. "Kyoko!" Sasha yelled. She climbed the ladder and got their Uncle Sota. "She fell in the well with a half dog person." Sasha told him as she pointed to the well.

"You two and your tricks," Sota said. He still looked like he did when he was younger, but he was taller and didn't look a little boy.

"I'm not tricking you," Sasha said as she dragged her uncle to the well.

Uncle Sota looked in the well and saw that the water had turned red. He jumped in and pulled two people out, then Sasha and him took them inside to dry off.

**AN: It's short, but I didn't want to give too much away in this chapter! You'll have to tune in next time! LOL! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter!**

**Black Night**

**Chapter 2: Kagome and Inuyasha see each other again**

**Kyoko and Sasha hear the news**

When Inuyasha came to, he awoke on the floor next to the girl that looked like Kagome. "Where am I?" He asked as he tried to sit up, but was pushed down by an old woman. She didn't look too happy to see him, and she reminded him of Kaede. "Kaede?" He asked as he tried to sit up again.

This 'Kaede', wasn't Kaede. Her eyes narrowed and she said the one thing he hadn't expected. "SIT BOY!"

BAM! Inuyasha fell first face into the floor. "Why did you do that?" Asked an angry Inuyasha.

"I'm not Kaede," said the woman. "I am Kagome."

Inuyasha blinked. She looked nothing like Kagome, but those two girls did. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "You're old. It's only been a year though."

Kagome got up and went to Kyoko. "It's been fifty years Inuyasha. Not a year. I'm married, have children, and grandchildren. I also have great grandchildren. I've been waiting for you, but then I gave up."

Inuyasha sat up and watched Kagome. "Who is that girl?" He asked as he stood up and went to the other side of the girl. "Who were both of the girls?"

Kagome smiled a small sad smile. "This one is Kyoko and the other is Sasha. They are twins, and Sasha is the oldest. Kyoko is stronger than her sister, but before she wasn't." Kagome replied. Her smile faded. "Kyoko and Sasha have been through so much. Everything they've gone through, has not been fun for them."

Inuyasha could tell Kagome wasn't happy like she usually was, or use to be. "I'm sorry Kagome," Inuyasha said as he looked at Kyoko. "I wish I could have been there for you."

Kagome smiled as she got up. "Let's go get some tea while we wait."

Inuyasha nodded and followed Kagome to the kitchen. "Why was Kyoko's eyes red?" Inuyasha asked after they had gotten their tea. "If Kyoko and Sasha are twins, wouldn't they both have the same eye color?"

Kagome nodded. "Kyoko uses contacts so no one will get them mixed up. Sota does on purpose though. He likes to play around a lot."

Inuyasha laughed. "He's just like he used to be."

Kagome laughed too. "He is." She said then took a sip of her tea. "He hasn't forgotten you though. He writes books about you. He also tries to trick Sasha and Kyoko in to believing you. They don't though." Kagome's head fell and she started in to her tea. "I think they have lost their beliefs in everything, except for each other. They have no one to believe in except their selves."

Sasha walked in the kitchen and looked at Inuyasha. "Who is Grandma K?" She asked as she poured her self some tea.

"This is Inuyasha." Kagome replied. "Inuyasha this is Sasha."

Inuyasha nodded, and Sasha started to drink her tea. "Inuyasha isn't real Grandma K. Uncle Sota's stories have gotten to you." Sasha said as she set her tea on the counter. "I'll be outside training."

Inuyasha and Kagome watched as Sasha left them. "She doesn't believe?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded. "She does not."

"Is there a way I can make her believe?" He asked.

Kagome nodded. "There is, but are you sure you want to try that?"

Inuyasha blinked, and then understood. "Do you want them to believe and go there?" He asked as he stood up.

Kagome nodded. "You might as well," she took a sip of her tea, "they'll have to learn sometime."

Inuyasha nodded, and then looked down at his clothes. He hadn't noticed, but he wasn't wearing his usual clothes. "What happened to my clothes?" He asked as he looked at Kagome.

Kagome laughed. "They are drying, so Sota let you borrow some of his clothes."

Inuyasha looked at the white shirt and blue jeans he was wearing. "I kind of like it!" He said with a smile. "Now, where is my Tetsigua?"

Kagome pointed to a corner where Inuyasha's Tetsigua stood. "It's over there."

Inuyasha picked it up and sighed. "There wasn't much to do after you left Kagome, there wasn't anyone to talk to anymore. I lost everything when you left. I'm not married, and I love no one. Not even you anymore."

Kagome watched as Inuyasha walked off. Tears fell from her eyes. "I don't love you anymore either." She whispered to no one. Kagome got up and went to check on Kyoko, but when she did, she saw no one on the spot where Kyoko was. She panicked and looked all around the house for Kyoko. Nothing, she went outside and saw Inuyasha, Sota, Sasha, and Kyoko.

Inuyasha was talking to Sota, while Sasha and Kyoko were figuring out a plan to get rid of this person. Kagome could hear their whispers. _"We could push him into the well." Sasha said as she crossed her arms._

"_Nah, that won't work, he'll come back." Kyoko replied._

"_What about knocking him out?"_

"_Nope."_

"_We could use the arrows and bow."_

"_We could use the shikon jewel."_

_They both nodded. "We'll use those."_

Kagome walked up to the two. "You'll use what?" She asked venomously. "You two will not use the arrow and bow, or the sacred jewel. You two are going with Inuyasha."

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Tune in next time for more! LOL! R&R!**


End file.
